The present invention relates generally to machine tools of the type performing milling and boring operations and particularly to such a highly versatile machine tool adapted for temporary attachment to a large work piece structure.
Known in the prior art are various machines, usually of substantial size and complexity, intended for in place machining operations on large structures such as smokestacks, hoppers, pressure vessels where the machining operation is to be accomplished without structure disassembly. Such prior art machines are of a complex nature and intended primarily to perform specific milling and boring operations. Further, such machines do not lend themselves to temporary placement on a wide range of structures. Examples of such machines are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,145,622; 3,382,768; 3,466,972; 3,617,142; and 3,687,007. A review of the prior art machines will indicate the same cannot be considered general purpose machine tools and, for the most part require heavy duty hoisting equipment for their positioning. A further drawback to known machines is their cost.